falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
邁向獨立
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} 在Fallout 4 - 邁向獨立是義勇兵的主線任務和達成成就之一。 簡易流程 # 與普雷斯頓·加維交談。 # 和普雷斯頓在城堡附近會面。 # 決定攻擊計畫。 # 殺死泥沼蟹。 # 摧毀泥沼蟹的蛋。 # 殺死泥沼蟹女王。 # 讓無線電轉換器運轉。 # 回報普雷斯頓·加維。 詳細流程 一旦為義勇兵建立了大約四個聚落，包括庇護山丘，與普雷斯頓·加維交談。他會告訴玩家關於城堡，義勇兵前總部的事，並說明他希望奪回城堡，以展示義勇兵的回歸。答應他提供幫助，加維會告訴玩家在城堡外會合。 到達城堡的徒步旅行需要經過南波士頓，通過一系列掠奪者和超級變種人的區域。加維與另外三名義勇兵正一起在城堡西邊一個被毀的蘇利文餐廳等待玩家。 與加維交談，討論進攻的選擇。這三名義勇兵會提供不同的策略：通過毀壞的西北牆缺口直接攻擊庭院，穿過破口和南邊的主要大門，或在西北突破口外設置射擊線並將泥沼蟹引過來。當一切就定位時，玩家可以發動攻擊。 城堡內大約有十個泥沼蟹。一旦搞定，加維他們會探查周圍的蛋巢;如果那些蛋沒有被清除，那麼泥沼蟹還會出現。接近蛋巢會導致其中幾顆孵化出泥沼蟹幼蟲。 在摧毀了幾個蛋巢時，一個泥沼蟹女王將從潟湖中出現 - 這個「海怪」在過去摧毀了城堡。她將穿過西南突破口進入城堡庭院。 一旦女王死了，玩家將接著清除剩餘的蛋巢。清完之後，普雷斯頓會向玩家介紹自由電台，並讓玩家使其重新運行。電台需要十個電力功率才能運行。一旦自由電台通電，玩家可以再次與普雷斯頓交談以完成任務。 Quest stages to agree on a plan of attack. |stage6 = 100 |desc6 = Get in position |log6 = Preston Garvey and the Minutemen are forming up to attack the Castle on my signal. |stage7 = 200 |desc7 = Attack started |log7 = Preston Garvey and the Minutemen are attacking the Castle. Our first objective is to clear the Mirelurks from the fort's courtyard. |stage8 = 260 |desc8 = Clear eggs |log8 = We've eliminated the Mirelurks from the Castle courtyard. The next step is to find and destroy their eggs before they can hatch. |stage9 = 300 |desc9 = Queen start |log9 = |stage10 = 305 |desc10 = Reveal queen - Objective kill queen |log10 = While we were clearing the Mirelurk eggs from the Castle, we seem to have attracted the angry attention of a huge Mirelurk Queen. |stage11 = 400 |desc11 = Queen dead, finish clearing courtyard |log11 = We managed to kill the Mirelurk Queen. Now to finish the job of clearing the Mirelurks from the Castle. |stage12 = 500 |desc12 = Battle done |log12 = We've finished clearing out the Mirelurks. The Castle is back under the control of the Minutemen. |stage13 = 570 |desc13 = Power the transmitter |log13 = The Castle is back under our control. The next step is to get the old radio transmitter powered up. |stage14 = 600 |desc14 = Talk to Preston Garvey |log14 = The Castle is back under out control, and Radio Freedom can now broadcast across the whole Commonwealth. |stage15 = 1000 |desc15 = Quest complete |log15 = |status15 = finish }} 註釋 * The current number of Minutemen-aligned settlements (player character-owned with at least one settler) to trigger the quest can be tested on the PC console with . As this value is only updated when a Minuteman recruitment or radiant quest is handed in to Preston, the player character may have more settlements that meet the criteria than the system recognises. * 活下來的軍人都會成為城堡的居民。其中一個人是不死的，他將是電台的主播。 另外二人可能會死，如果他們沒死他們會幫助玩家清理蛋。 * 城堡預先建造了複雜的電器系統和工業級淨水器。這需要大量的電力才能運行，但能提供四十點水資源，足以供應成兩個聚落。最初的建築物可能會受到泥沼蟹留下的污泥和碎片的阻礙，但只需離開並返回就可以清除它。 * 如果普雷斯頓下發這個任務後被辭退，那麼他不能再跟隨玩家，只會不斷地要玩家佔領城堡。完成任務這個狀態就消失了。 ** 玩家可以利用這一點，把普雷斯頓帶到城堡辭退，再帶一個人做這個任務。 * 如果玩家已經清理了城堡，這個任務仍可以完成，內容變成了給電台供電和清理蛋。 Behind the scenes * 任務名具有雙關含義，因為城堡現實中就叫獨立堡壘。 * 城堡中的螃蟹和龍蝦是諷刺英軍——當時英軍俗稱龍蝦兵。螃蟹女王則是諷刺英國女王。 Bugs After defeating the mirelurk queen, Preston may glitch into a wall that the player cannot enter. In order to fix this, one will have to reload to before the glitch happens. | After defeating the mirelurk queen, the marker to meet in the courtyard will appear at a far distance. The path there is very treacherous as it contains synths, raiders, super mutants, mirelurks and deathclaws on most paths there. To fix this fast travel to a few different places and it will automatically fix itself. | If one encounters the glitch, where the player is required to clear out the remaining egg nests after killing the mirelurk queen, some of the random loot around the fort will have disappeared permanently. Also, a legendary mirelurk that sometimes spawns in one of the fort's rooms may vanish, too. | After defeating the queen and clearing out the Fort, Preston Garvey may sit on the wall doing nothing with no speech options. Preston may also walk all the way back to Sanctuary and will continuously say "We need to focus on taking the Castle back". This may be solved by sitting on the chair and wait for 24 hours. | The queen may not spawn after killing the mirelurks as she is stuck under the floor. Loading a previous save and re-entering the room may solve this issue. | After killing the mirelurk queen the player may be unable to build more than one generator of each type, even if the player has the necessary parts. | When the player builds the generators, of any size, one is unable to build them in the courtyard, or on top of the walls. Reloading a save before one built the generators should fix this issue. | If one leaves the Castle during this quest, it will be unable to be completed. | Sometimes, Preston won't give the player the quest even if one meets the requirements (even if the player captured the castle before). To solve this, just send him away to Sanctuary and meet him there, he will start talking about the Castle. | Sometimes, even after killing all enemies within the Castle, one won't be able to activate the workshop because "You need to clear out the enemies at this location". Additionally, the conversation with Preston may be stuck in a similar loop ** This be fixed by using the command. | One can use the Setstage command to finish the quest, but the Castle will remain unbuildable. | Sometimes, the transmitter is impossible to power up. }} de:Für die Freiheit en:Taking Independence es:Independencia pl:Sprzątanie Zamku pt:Recuperando a Independência ru:Штурм Форт-Индепенденс uk:Штурм Форт-Індепенденс Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies